


Mein Bester Freund

by Wintermeer



Category: Mein Bester Freund
Genre: Best Friends, Deutsch | German, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Friendship, Teenagers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermeer/pseuds/Wintermeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(One-Shot) Eine kleine poetische Szene, die beschreibt, wie zwei Freunde sich näher kommen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein Bester Freund

Das Bild ist falsch.  
Es kommt mir falsch vor.  
Hier zu sein. Hier mit ihm.  
Zwei Männer in einer Dusche.  
Das Wasser läuft in Strömen an uns hinab.  
Beschlagenes Glas.  
Ich schaue ihm in die Augen.  
Wie kann es falsch sein?  
Und doch werde ich das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas nicht richtig ist.  
Dass nicht richtig ist, was wir tun. Und was wir noch tun werden.  
Er beugt sich vor zu mir und küsst meinen Hals.  
Ich schließe die Augen und genieße, wie es sich anfühlt. Mit einem wirren Ziehen in meinem Magen.  
Mein Kopf stößt sacht gegen die Duschwand. Plopp  
Ich öffne erschrocken die Augen. Wirklichkeit.  
Was ist Wirklichkeit? Was ist Realität?  
Ist es nicht genau hier, genau das, in diesem Augenblick?  
Ich weiß es nicht.  
In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles.  
Und noch kämpfe ich dagegen an. Noch will ich mich nicht ganz hingeben.  
Nicht aufgeben.  
Mich nicht vollkommen verlieren.  
Seine Lippen berühren mein Schlüsselbein. Hauchzart tasten sie sich darauf entlang.  
Ich sehe an uns hinab.  
Zwei Körper.  
Männliche Brust.  
Männlicher Bauch.  
Männlichkeit.  
Er tritt noch den letzten Schritt zu mir heran und nimmt mir die Sicht auf das, was sich gerade zwischen uns zu regen beginnt.  
Ich schließe wieder die Augen.  
Und wenn ich es einfach geschehen lasse?  
Was wird dann?  
Verschiebt sich alles?  
Oder bleibt alles so, wie es immer war?  
Wird morgen ein anderer Tag, nur weil dies jetzt und hier geschieht?  
Ich grübele.  
»Hör auf damit.« Seine Stimme klingt rau.  
Das Rauschen des Wassers dröhnt plötzlich hundertmal lauter in meinen Ohren.  
Was hat er gesagt?  
Vielleicht habe ich mir auch nur eingebildet, dass er überhaupt etwas gesagt hat.  
Er hebt mein Kinn an und zwingt mich, ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen.  
Das Ziehen in meinem Magen wird schmerzhafter.  
Braune Augen. So tief wie Wasser, so dunkel wie der Wald, unergründete Täler im Schatten.  
Sie glitzern. Glitzern wie Sterne, so lebendig. Wunderschön.  
Sie lassen mich vergessen. Sie sagen, alles wird gut. Ich solle vertrauen.  
Und ich vertraue.  
Ich kann nicht anders.  
Was ist ein Augenblick? Ein Lidschlag? Ein Atemzug? Ewigkeit?  
Ich spüre seinen nassen Körper.  
Das beschlagene Glas quietscht an meinem Rücken, als er mich dagegen drückt.  
Nebelige Luft.  
Sein Gesicht kommt näher.  
Atem auf meiner Haut.  
Ich atme ihn ein.  
»Sag es und ich höre auf«, flüstert er.  
Ich schweige. Presse die Lippen zusammen.  
Niemals.  
Ein Augenblick vergeht. Ewigkeit.  
Dann berühren seine Lippen meinen Mund.  
Es fühlt sich seltsam an.  
Beängstigend.  
Überwältigend.  
Unbeschreiblich.  
Ich öffne ergeben den Mund. Unser Atem vermischt sich. Wird eins.  
Zwischen uns steigt die Erregung.  
Körperlich.  
Mental.  
Ich hätte zurückgekonnt. Vielleicht.  
Aber nun war es dafür zu spät.  
Ich hatte gewählt. Ich hatte mich entschieden.  
Schon vor langer Zeit.  
Er legt seine Hände an meine Hüften und bedeutet mir, mich umzudrehen.  
Ich tue es.  
Ich bin von Sinnen. Ich muss von Sinnen sein.  
Meine Hände hinterlassen feuchte Abdrücke auf der Glaswand.  
Er umschlingt mich fest, fast als wolle er mich in seinen Armen zerdrücken.  
Ich spüre seinen ganzen Körper an mir.  
Seine Brust.  
Seine rauen Beine an meinen Waden.  
Seine Lippen kosten von meinem nassen Nacken.  
Gänsehaut.  
Sein Haar kitzelt mein Ohr.  
Ich höre ihn atmen.  
Gibt es eine Welt außerhalb dieser nassen Wände?  
Ich kann mich nicht erinnern.  
Ich erinnere mich an gar nichts. Weder an das, was war, noch an das, was ist.  
Ich bin nur hier.  
Bei ihm.  
Seine Hände wandern nach unten.  
Mein ganzer Körper verkrampft sich vor Erwartung.  
Es dauernd quälend lange, bis sie endlich ihr Ziel erreichen.  
Er packt mutig zu. Ist keineswegs zimperlich.  
Jetzt ist es besser.  
Meine Muskeln entspannen sich wieder.  
Ich werde ruhiger.  
Seine Stimme in meinem Ohr. »Bist du dir sicher?«  
Wieder schweige ich beharrlich.  
Ich bin mir sicher.

Jetzt schon.

Er nimmt Duschgel.  
Dann spüre ich seine zweite Hand auf meinem Steiß. Nass und seifig.   
Sie gleitet lautlos hinab.  
Meine Hände suchen Halt.  
Etwas in das ich mich hinein krallen kann. Doch da ist nichts.  
Nichts außer der glatten Fläche des Glases.  
Ich kann seine Finger spüren und halte die Luft an.  
Wie soll man sich auf so etwas vorbereiten?  
Auf so etwas, von dem man kaum sagen kann, wie es wohl sein wird?  
Unerforschtes Gebiet.   
Neuland, von dem man nicht mal gewusst hat, dass man es überhaupt betreten wollte.  
Nach einem Augenblick lässt der Schmerz nach.  
Ich atme aus. Jetzt ist es besser.  
Was er tut, scheint für ihn so selbstverständlich.  
Wie Radfahren.

Er zieht die Hand zurück.  
Streichelt wieder über meinen Rücken.  
Küsst meine Schultern. Meinen Hals.  
Sein Atem geht schneller.  
Seine Brust bewegt sich dabei auf und ab. Gegen meinen Rücken.  
Seine Härte. Er führt sie mit der Hand.  
Presst sich immer fester gegen mich.  
Bis er findet, was er sucht.  
Bis ich ihn spüre.  
Schmerzhaft real spüre.  
Ich halte still. Vergesse zu atmen.  
Lichtpunkte tanzen vor meinen geschlossenen Augenlidern. Wie kleine Glühwürmchen in der sommerlichen Abenddämmerung.  
Der Druck breitet sich aus.

Schmerz.

Schmerz ist gut. Nichts dagegen einzuwenden.  
Er überschreitet die letzte Barriere.  
Verwischt die letzte Grenze, die uns noch voneinander trennt.  
Jetzt sind wir wirklich eins. Eine Einheit.  
Untrennbar verbunden.  
Seelisch. Auf immer.

Und nichts da, um mich festzuhalten.

Ich lasse mich fallen.  
Gebe den letzten Widerstand gegen ihn auf. In jeder Hinsicht.  
Mein Körper wird geschmeidiger. Weicher. Der Schmerz lässt nach.  
Er fängt an, sich zu bewegen.

Wir treiben in einem sanften Rhythmus dahin.   
Einem Rhythmus, der sich ganz langsam aufschaukelt.  
Mächtiger wird. Fordernder.  
Weiter hinaus.  
Weiter hinaus.  
Aufs offene Meer.  
Mit den Wellen.  
Kraftvoll, gewaltig und doch für immer verloren.  
Sein Atem wird lauter.  
Die Wellen tosender.  
Wasserrauschen.  
Musik in meinen Ohren.  
Ein gewaltiger Sturm hebt sich empor.  
Ich sehe ihn in der Ferne.   
Sehe wie er auf uns zu rast.  
Unzerstörbar, unaufhaltsam.  
Er packt uns. Zerrt an uns.  
Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen.  
Spanne alle meine Muskeln an.  
Versuche zu widerstehen.  
Stark zu bleiben. Wie er.

Und dann plötzlich kann ich es sehen.   
Ich kann das Licht sehen.  
Die Sonne.  
Sie durchbricht die Wolken.  
Ein goldener Feuerball.  
Er explodiert direkt vor unseren Augen.  
Tosendes Rauschen.  
Gleißendes Licht.

Und dann.

Stille.

Frieden.

Erschöpfung.

»Lass uns schlafen gehen«, flüstert er nach einer Weile und stellt das Wasser ab.

Wir schleppen uns ins Bett.

Ich.

Und er.

Mein bester Freund.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
> [wintermeerstories.com](http://dianawintermeer.blogspot.de/) | [Facebook](http://facebook.com/dianawintermeer/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DianaWintermeer)  
> 


End file.
